


Grumio Delectat

by korasami



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Latin, M/M, Multi, Terrible latin, i wrote this in unit 1, technically there is sex in it
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumio delectat Poppaeam, et Poppaea delectat Grumionem. Caecillius delectat Grumionem et Poppaeam?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumio Delectat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I wrote this towards the beginning of Unit 1 to annoy a friend. Please forgive me.

Grumio est in villa, et Poppaea entrat. Grumio Poppaeam spectat, et Poppaea Grumionem delectat. Grumio Poppaeam delectat quoque. Grumio et Poppaeam entrat domini cubiculum. subito, Caecilius entrat!

"Cur?" Caecilius clamat.

"Ehue!" Grumio clamat.

Caecilius spectat coquem et ancillam. Feminae delectat Caecilium!

"meus uxor in urbe hodie," Caecilius dixit, scurrilis et suaviter. Caecilius est ebrius!

Caecilius imprimi tradit Poppaea.

"Minime! Feminae fur!" Grumio clamat.

"Nihil curo. Ego sum domino," Caecilius respondet.

Grumio dixit ita vero.

Caecilius entrat Poppaea. Caecili pavo est maior Grumionem.

Grumio lambit Caecili asinus. Caecilius est iratus.

“Minime homo,” Caecillius clamat, iratus.

“Tu non delectas?” Grumio dixit.

“Minime!” Caecillius dixit, iratior. “Tu es mendax.”

“Ego? Mendax?” Grumio clamat, iratissimus. “Tu es mendas quam mihi!”

“Tu es puellae,” Poppaea dixit. “Tu est infans.”

“Tace!” Caecillius et Grumio clamat.

“Ego non delecto!” Poppaea dixit. “Vos estis furcifae.” Poppaea exit.

“Tu delectas mihi?” Caecillius dixit, pulcherissimus.

“Ego delecto tu,” Grumio dixit.

“Bene,” Caecillius dixit.


End file.
